This invention relates generally to PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) cards and, more particularly, to PCMCIA cards having an extraction/retention arrangement associated therewith.
PCMCIA cards are enjoying ever increasing usage. Several problems are attendant to this usage. For example, it will readily be understood that once a card is inserted into a computer drive housing, it cannot be readily removed therefrom if the drive housing does not include a mechanical ejection arrangement, as is often the case. Moreover, the cards can be inadvertently dislodged from the drive housing, and hence can possibly be damaged or lost if a hand held drive unit is, for example, dropped by a user. Also, the cards must be inserted into the drive housing "right side up" in order not to be damaged, or to avoid disabling the computer. The proper orientation of PCMCIA cards can be difficult to ascertain in some work environments, particularly such as under reduced light conditions.
The present invention tends to avoid these problems and others which have heretofore been associated with the use of PCMCIA cards.